seaportgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Vikings - Ships
These ships were available during the Vikings event in 2016 (May 17th - Jun 21st). Northmen Typical wooden Viking ship used in northern Europe from 8th to 11th century. ) |museum=2100 |upg=1 |gem=140 |cr=40 |cap=12 |xp=900 |u1=7800 |m1=coin |u2=3600 |m2=wood |u3=150 |m3=Shield}} Aurora Typical wooden Viking ship used in northern Europe from 8th to 11th century. ) |museum=3300 |upg=1 |gem=260 |cr=50 |cap=17 |xp=1600}} Ormen Skromme Typical wooden Viking ship used in northern Europe from 8th to 11th century. ) |museum=4100 |upg=1 |gem=190 |cr=40 |cap=16 |xp=2000 |u1=64000 |m1=coin |u2=2800 |m2=iron |u3=500 |m3=Shield}} Oseberg The Oseberg ship is a well-preserved Viking ship discovered in a large burial mound at the Oseberg farm near Tønsberg, Norway. She is a "karv" ship (type of viking ships smaller than the longships with 13-16 pair of oars, built for both trade and war) built almost entirely of oak. It is 21.58 m long and 5.10 m broad, with a mast of approximately 9-10 m. ) |museum=6100 |upg=1 |gem=300 |cr=60 |cap=22 |xp=3300}} Tranen A ship built for king Olav Tryggvason of Norway (973 - 1000 AD). It was built at Nidaros, Trondheim, Norway. It was a longship of the "snekke"-type with 30 seats for the oarsmen and tall stem. ) |museum=27200 |upg=5 |gem=599 |cr=110 |cap=57 |xp=34000 |last=y}} Ormen Korte Longship of dragon-class built in the end of the 10th century for the chieftain Raud den Ramme. It had 30 pairs of oars. It was decorated with golden dragon heads. Its length was probably about 32 - 34 m. The ship was later captured by the king of Norway Olav Tryggvason and Raud was killed. The ship became a model for the more famous ship Ormen Lange. ) |museum=10600 |upg=1 |gem=240 |cr=50 |cap=20 |xp=4200 |u1=160000 |m1=coin |u2=50000 |m2=wood |u3=800 |m3=Shield}} Skuldelev The Skuldelev ships is a term used for 5 original Viking ships recovered from the waterway of Peberrenden at Skuldelev in Denmark. The ships have been dated to the 11th century. They were sank to prevent attacks from the sea. ) |museum=28800 |upg=5 |gem=499 |cr=110 |cap=61 |xp=36000 |u1=1000000 |m1=coin |u2=350000 |m2=wood |u3=45000 |m3=stone |last=y}} Gokstadt The Gokstad ship is a 9th-century Viking ship found in a burial mound at Gokstad, Norway. She is constructed largely of oak. The ship was intended for warfare, trade, transportation of people and cargo. The ship is 23.8m long and 5.1m wide. It is the largest in the Viking Ship Museum in Oslo. ) |museum=16200 |upg=1 |gem=300 |cr=70 |cap=29 |xp=7000}} Vinlandsknarr It was a special type of viking oceangoing cargo ships with a length of 25m or more. The knarr had a relatively bulky hull with fewer pairs of oars than the longships. ) |museum=15100 |upg=1 |gem=240 |cr=60 |cap=24 |xp=8500 |u1=210000 |m1=coin |u2=70000 |m2=wood |u3=1100 |m3=Shield}} Ormen Lange Ormen Lange was built for the Norwegian King Olav Tryggvason, and it was the largest and most powerful longship of its day. The ship was built with 34 pairs of oars, for a crew of 68 rowers. Ormen Lange was the last ship to be taken in the Battle of Svolder where Olav was killed in 1000. ) |museum=21500 |upg=1 |gem=300 |cr=70 |cap=34 |xp=14000}} Leidangskip The leidang was the norse and danish defensive viking ship fleet, established late in the 10th century. The leidang ships usually had 20 pairs of oars. The bow and stern were pointed, but usually without a dragon head. ) |museum=24600 |upg=1 |gem=250 |cr=70 |cap=29 |xp=13000 |u1=345000 |m1=coin |u2=100000 |m2=wood |u3=1600 |m3=Shield}} Category:Event Ships